Gymaira
https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episodes 17 and 18. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman 80 Gymaira was an alien monster who came to earth after destroying a alien spaceship in a meteorite 20 years ago, and made his living by attacking and controlling several living creatures that inhabited the Island he resided on all while hiding inside a massive cave. During Ultraman 80’s time when UGM visited the island, they noticed that several tourists were seen acting were strangely without showing any true sign of emotion, as well as having unusually red bite marks on the back of their necks. Later that night, Gymaira gathered all the tourists to his cave preparing to feed. However he noticed that UGM was in the area and unleashed the zombified tourists onto them. Luckily a woman that was connected to Lavras (one of Gymaira‘s monster slaves) was able to rescue them before fleeing without saying a word. Later on when Takeshi and UGM tried to learn about what that woman had with the monster Lavras, Gymaira called upon Daron to eliminate UGM as well as brainwashing Lavras in fight against Ultraman 80. However, Ultraman 80 defeated Daron and Lavras wandered away in pain. As punishment for his near betrayal, Gymaira pulled Lavras into his cave and tried brainwashing him fully until Lavras was as mindless as most of the tourists on the island. Shortly afterwards, Gymaira called all of the brainwashed tourists to his cave again to feed yet again. However, UGM tried to fight back by hurling a bomb into the cave where it detonated as Gymaira was feeding. Enraged, Gymaira severed all of his control on the tourists and burst out of the mountainside to attack UGM himself. At first, the SDF tried to fight off against Gymaira, but it was to no avail as Gymaira exhaled his explosive mist, destroying everything in his sight. Takeshi tried to fight back in his own by firing at Gymaira, only to have Gymaira fire his ray at him. Luckily Takeshi quickly transformed into Ultraman 80 and did battle against the colossal beast. Gymaira however, was too big and overpowered 80 in strength, then he whipped out his long tongue and started electrocuting 80, weakening him with it. Suddenly, Lavras returned from before and quickly saved Ultraman 80 by stabbing Gymaira in the neck. This enraged Gimira even further, as he released the weakened Ultraman 80 and viciously beat down Lavras until he killed Lavras by charging his innards with electricity. After watching, horrified, Ultraman 80 gathered enough willpower to beat down Gymaira with ease. Finally, Ultraman 80 hit Gymaira with the Moonsault Kick and shortly after, Gymaira exploded into several pieces. Trivia *Gymaira's roar is a sped up Vakishim roar. *Gymaira is one of only four kaiju to be made in the Bandai line of Ultraman 80 monsters, along with Gikogilar, Saramandora, and Alien Baltan V. *Although not physically seen, Gymaira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Ultraman Taiga Gymaira reappeared in episodes 11 and 12 of Ultraman Taiga, almost four decades after his first appearance. Gymaira was a kaiju belonging to Alien Zelan Oshoro, who brought it to Earth to drain its magic power. However, it got hungry and started to drain the life energy of people as well, by staying underground and using its tongue. As a consequence, the people who Gymaira had drained had lost the ability to have dreams, since dreams were a form of magic, turning them into mindless drones that Oshoro could easily conquer. A short time after Pagos was defeated by Ultraman Fuma, Gymaira emerged from the underground, using its split tongue in an attempt to consume more life energy from all the surrounding humans. As Taiga was still weakened from his fight with Pagos, Gymaira defeated him with ease, grabbing Taiga around the throat and causing the Ultra to cry out in pain. Taiga was defeated, and disappeared. With his plan foiled, Oshoro brought Gymaira underground into a hidden pool in an abandoned building for it to recover. Kirisaki came and changed into Ultraman Tregear before knocking out Oshoro, and granted Gymaira extra energy, causing it to rampage on the surface. Luckily, Maria was able to restore Taiga's energy, allowing Hiroyuki to transform again. The two giants battled again, with the Ultra assuming Photon Earth to challenge the monster. After a short battle, Gymaira was destroyed by Taiga using the Aurum Storium, further powered up by the water from the ocean of Planet Sarasa, which Maria unleashed. Powers and Weapons *Tongue: Gymaira's tongue is used to suck the blood out of its victims. **Branching Tendrils: In Ultraman Taiga, Gymaira's tongue is able to branch out into several smaller tendrils, which can travel great distances from Gymaira's body and emerge from the ground. To make it less violent, it simply drains life energy instead of blood. **Mind Control: Once someone has their blood sucked by Gymaira, the monster can control them via mind control. **Electrocute: Gymaira sends electricity through its tongue to electrocute whatever it ensnares. *Physical Strength: Gymaira bears significant strength, capable of shoving and grappling opponents with ease. *Explosive Gas: Gymaira can fire a white mist from its mouth, it has highly explosive properties. It is also poisonous to breathe. In Taiga, it emits a blue mist. *Lightning Ray: Gymaira can fire a blue bolt of energy from the tip of its horn, and is powerful enough to injure an Ultra. This ray was also able to turn Chief Ito into Lavras. *Energy Horn: Gymaira sends energy through its horn after impaling the opponent. thasANastyTongue.gif|Tongue GymairaTongue.gif|Branching Tendrils GymairaTongueShock.gif|Electrocute DoesEverythingNeedtoCauseExplosions.gif|Exlosive Gas (80) GymairaFlame.gif|Explosive Gas (Taiga) GymairaHornBeam.gif|Lightning Ray IHateThisScene.gif|Energy Horn Merchandise Rarity Gymaira is incredibly rare. There are five different paint variants, some unusual ones are red blue and all green. Gimira-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gymaira from Bandai Japan darkblue-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Dark Blue Gymaira from Bandai Japan 150979669580.jpg|Bandai Green Gymaira from Bandai Japan Gallery Ultraman 80 gymaira.jpg GIMIRA I.jpg Gimira.png GYMAIRA I.jpg 1acb4277.jpg|Gymaira using his Poison Gas Other Gimira 3.jpg Gimira concept art.jpg|Gymaira's concept art. Gimira's head on display.jpg|Gymaira's head on display. UKS110.jpg|Ultra Monster Series 110: Gymaira GIMAIRA-TAIGA.jpg Taiga Gymaria.png|Gymaira vs Ultraman Taiga References Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen